T or D
by BlinkYourEyes
Summary: the cullens play truth or dare! Last chapter is now up! some ideas from bmmtdkjci, so she is co-writer
1. Lets play a game

**The Cullens Play Truth Or Dare! Oh shit......**

"Ok gather round kiddies," Emmett said as all the Cullens joined him in the living room.

"What is this about?" Rosalie asked sitting down. "It better be good Emmett."

Emmett laughed. "Oh im sure you're going to love this, ok?" He clapped his hands together. Everyone had been bored all day. It was one if those days on the weekend where you had nothing to do. Emmett was planning on having some fun with an all time classic. Truth or Dare. Cullen style.

Edward's eyes lit up when he read Emmett's thoughts. This was by far the Cullens favorite. But the kids werent sure if Carlisle and Esme enjoyed the embarasment of others as much as they did. Alice perked up, looking into the future, sure enough seeing what was going to happen and how the game was going to play out.

"Who's up for some T. or. D?" Emmett asked excitedly. Esme's face was suddenly filled with joy. Alice looked very excited, Jasper's usually emo expression lightened up, Rosalie's face broke out into a rare smile, Carlisle groaned, Bella looked anxious, Renesmee looked interested, and Jacob looked bored.

"Im in." Esme said immediatly. We all fell silent. Esme was never one to say it first. She was certainly never one to say it so straight forward. "What, i have a good feeling about this time." She toid everyone.

"oh, this is going to be a good game, nice pick Emmett." Alice said squeling.

"I'll go first," Emmett announced. Oh dear god. "Bella... truth or dare?"

Bella looked around nervously. "Truth." Was that a good choice?

"Ok, what is the sluttiest thing you've ever done to a guy?" The Cullens stared awkwardly at Bella, anticipating her answer.

"Umm....ok do i have to answer this? Well , i guess i know the answer so dont answer that. I was with my friend, and my crush was on the other side of the mall. So she told me to go flirt with him. So I walk up to him, we get deep into the conversation. After a while, i guess he felt comfortable, he started whispering nonsense into my ear. So he kept that going, i personally enjoyed it. So as i was saying good-bye, i gentally grazed his ear with my tongue, and i have to admitt, it was pretty sexy." Everyone soaked up all this information.

The room erupted into laughter, and Emmett boomed. "You licked him!"

"Its really is pretty sexy." Edward remarked.

"Eww, dad to much." Renesmee told him.

"Gross." Alice said. "Ok Bella, your turn."

Bella's eyes settled upon Carlisle. "Carlisle, truth or dare?"

Carlisle relaxed. This was Bella. She was going to go easy on him. Wrong.

"Um...dare." He said simply.

"I dare you to call all of you ex vampire girlfriends and tell them that you'd love to get together with them. All of them. On seperate nights of course." Bella smiled

Carlisle stared nervousley at his family.

"So, how many are there exactly?" Emmett asked. 12, Carlisle thought.

"Um...two?" It was more of a question than an answer. Edward laughed.

"Twelve? Thats almost as many times Emmett broke Esme's vase this morning. Almost." He chuckled.

'"Twelve...?" Esme said angrily. Carlisle moved away from her quickly. Rosalie set his address book in front of him and laughed.

"Lets just get this over with." Carlisle mumbled. He got out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hey, Madeline.."

"Hey Sohia.."

"Hello Krystina.."

"Helena, hi.."

"Lena,.."

"Um, oh hello Gena.."

"Delena,..darling,"

"Lilia..yea been a while."

"Kelly,..my dear."

"Jeana,"

"Philia,"

"oh yes...Messa."

He finally finished, and Esme was furious.

"Lilia? My..cousin..Lilia?" She screeched. Carlisle was wide eyed as he realized she was right.

"Ok, Jasper, truth or dare?" He quickly said.

"Truth." He said quickly. He was still scarred from when he did a dare last time. He could still feel the thong in his butt.

"Worst thing you've ever thought about Alice?" Carlisle asked. Alice shot Jasper a death glare.

"Not telling."

"I will. And I quote, 'Alice doesnt look very good with that top.' " Edward sang. Alices nose flared and she dry sobbed.


	2. Woah

"Ok Edward, truth or dare?" Jasper asked. Edward thought about this for a minute.

Jasper thought about ponies, so Edward wouldnt know the dare, or truth he had planned for him.

"Truth," He growled as he was blocked out by him. What was with everyone choosing truth?

"Ok, well, what turns you on most that Bella does?" He asked mischeviosly. Edward and Bella smiled, and Nessie groaned with disgust.

"Well........the swift and hard movement during the make up sex or regualr sex. She knows how to move. I cant belive she used to be so clumsy." He noted happily. Bella vampire blushed. Nessie looked like she was about to throw up, and Jacob did throw up in the kitchen sink.

"OK!" Alice chirped loudly. "Your turn Eddie!"

"Hmmm.....ignoring that word known as Eddie. Rosalie, truth or dare?" Edward asked excitedly.

"Dare." She said bravely. Emmett nodded as if saying, "thats my girl."

"Hmm.....I dare you to make out with the mobgrel whenever he looks at you for a full thirty seconds." Edward laughed. Rosalie growled and gave him the finger. He only continued to laugh.

Jacob stared blankly at Edward, then his gaze shifted over to Rosalie. She glared at him, for looking at her already.

Walking over to him, she sat on his lap, and stopped breathing. She then pressed her lips to his.

"Eh eh eh, if its making out, there has to be tongue involved you guys." Alice cheered. Jacob and Rosalie glared at her before turning back to each other.

They kissed one more time, except they let each others tongues tangle. They both pulled away as quick as possible when the thrity seconds were up.


	3. Gross!

"Ok, my turn." Rosalie said quickly, still perched on Jacobs lap. Emmett didnt even mind. He thought it was hysterical.

"Emmett, honey truth or dare?" She said mischeviously. Emmett's laughter stopped abrutely. His eyes widened in fear. Considering he didnt want her to completely make a fool of him by making him do something humiliating, a secret would be better.

"Truth. Im no weenie, i can admitt to anything." He said, puffing out his chest.

"Ok, then admitt to me the dirtiest thing you've ever thought about any girl in the house but me." She raised an eyebrow.

Emmett looked like he was sweating, glittering lightly. His eyes quickly darted over to Esme, then flickered back to Rosalie.

"Im waiting...." She sang. Emmett sighed, defeated.

"Esme.....she was swimming in the pool out back....and i let my imagination run wild." He said simply. Rosalie glared at him, eyes like daggers. Esme looked as if she was about to throw up. Carlisle was frozen still. And the others groaned in disgust.

".." Rosalie growled feircly. Emmett gulped, and then just sat there. Rosalie didnt get up from Jacobs lap, only giving Emmett the, "We will talk later," look.

"Ok, Ali! Truth or dare?" He said qiuckly. Alice perked up.

"Dare!" Sje chirped happily.

"Ok, I dare you to kiss...Carlisle!!" He laughed. Alice's face turned white, as white as it could go now. Carlise groaned, looked at his family, and groaned again, thinking, "Why me? Why must everything happen to me?"

Alice gulped, and walked over to Carlisle.

"How long?" Sje barley whispered. She tried to avoid Jasper's glares.

"When i say stop." Emmett snapped.

Alice leaned in, gently kissing Carlisle. Their lips stayed on each other for a bit, and they were both thinking the same thing. _Kill me._


	4. Jakes sexy outfit

Esme turned her gaze away from Alice and Carlisle. Jasper stared at his wife with incredible difficulty.

Emmett had said nothing yet, just watched them with a grin on his face. Alice and Carlisle both had their eyes tightly shut, a look of pain in their faces.

"Emmett...." Esme and Jasper urgently growled. Emmett stopped grinning and sighed.

"Alright, stop." He told Carlisle and Alice. They broke apart as soon as Emmetts mouth opened.

Alice ran over to Jasper and sat beside him.

"Im sorry Jazzy," She apologized. Before Jasper got a chance to say anything, she kissed him feircly.

"Carlisle, thank god." Esme breathed. She pulled him into a little kiss.

"Can we get back to the game?" Bella asked. Everyone nodded.

"Ok, Jacob. Truth or dare?" Alice asked Jacob as she took a breath of unneeded air.

Jacob put on a thinking face.

"Truth."

"Ok....hmm." She thought. Suddenly her face lit up. "Ok. i have it. Describe the sexiest clothes you ever wore and why."

Jacob's face flushed.

"Ok...well it was leather. Leather pants, leaving an opening in the middle, where i was wearing pretty damn sexy leather underwear. Because I heard that my friend wanted to look at something awesome." He revealed. Everyone burst out laughing.

"I wish i saw it." Nessie said grumpily.

"Later." Jacob told her. Edward growled at him, and Bella glared.

"Ok, Nessie. Truth or dare?" He asked Nessie.

"Truth." she responded quickly.

"Naughtiest thing you've ever thought about me." He asked. Edward went pale, and Bella looked like she was going to have a panic attack.

"You, tight superman outfit, me, and whipped cream is all that was said." She responded. Jacob raised his eyebrows. Edward attcked Jacob, and Bella sceamed frustradly.


	5. Last chapter

After Carlisle patched up Jacobs broken arm, they continued the game.

"Ok, Grandma, you're the last one so i guess i should ask you. Truth or dare?" Nessie asked Esme.

Esme thought for a while and then finally spoke up. "DARE!" She laughed happily.

"Ok, well, i dare you to call up Charlie and sing, "You belong with me!" to him." Nessie giggled. Esme put on a brave face and took out her cell phone.

She dialed Charlie's cell number and waited. Finally he picked up.

**Charlie: Hello?**

**Esme: I have to tell you this right now.**

**Charlie: Huh?**

**Esme: **

**f you could see that I'm the one who understands you**

**Been here all along so why can't you see?**

**You belong with me**

**You belong with me**

**Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans**

**I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be**

**Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself**

**Hey isnt this easy?**

**And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town**

**I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down**

**You say you find I know you better than that**

**Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?**

**She wears high heels, I wear sneakers**

**She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers**

**Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find**

**That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**

**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you**

**Been here all along so why can't you see? **

**You belong with me**

**Charlie: WTF!!??**

Esme hung up.

"Ohh how fun was that?" She laughed.

"That was awesome." Rosalie stated. Jacob looked at her strangley, then realizing his mistake, slapped himself in the forehead.

"You idiot!" Rosalie hissed.

"Just shut up and kiss him." Jasper chuckled.

"Ugh!!" She screamed, and then pressed her lips against Jacobs. They remebered that they had to use tongues, and so they did.

"Well this was a fun game, i think im going to head off now." Alice said. Everyoen agreed. Jacob pushed Rosalie off of his lap, earning a smack in the head from her and Emmett.

"Jasper!" Alice screamed from upstairs.

"Coming!" Jasper responded, and ran up the stairs with eagerness.

"Weel, i have a date to attend to." Carlisle sighed. Esme glared at him. And with that, they all departed.

**A/N: Im going to write a new fic about Carlisles dates, so look for it in about a day or two!**


End file.
